In today's health conscious society there is a great interest in the fat content of food. There is a special concern about the saturated fat content of meat because of its alleged relationship to blood cholesterol. As a result, most consumers would prefer to have meats of lower total and saturated fat content. As a result some meats, such as duck and beef, are declining in popularity.
There is an obvious need for a safe and effective method of reducing the body fat of animals, especially meat animals.
There also is a great interest in dieting and other means of controlling the body fat of humans. There also is a need for preventing the loss of body protein in humans such as for example can occur when they are under attack of cytokines, such as tissue necrosis factor (TNF).
As a result there also is a need for both a safe and an effective method for reducing the body fat of humans, and a need for a safe and an effective method of preventing the loss of body protein in humans.